The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of poplar tree named ‘Gnarly Poplar,’ which resulted from advanced-generation breeding of two poplar species, P. trichocarpa (unpatented) and P. maximowiczii (unpatented). Populus maximowiczii, or Japanese poplar, was crossed with Populus trichocarpa, the native black cottonwood of the Pacific Northwest, to produce a group of first generation (designated F1) trees. In 1996, male and female interspecific, first-generation hybrids were crossed to produce a second generation (designated F2) of male and female trees. The F2 family was propagated in a field experiment that was planted on Vancouver Island, British Columbia in the spring of 1997. In this, second-generation progeny of some 80 or 90 full siblings, one individual tree alone was contorted. This individual tree is my new variety which I have named ‘Gnarly Poplar.’ This tree was first discovered by the fall of 2000, and was growing in a cultivated area where this Vancouver Island field experiment was being conducted. ‘Gnarly Poplar’ is ornamental by virtue of its contorted zigzagging branches and trunk undulations.
The ‘Gnarly Poplar’ variety differs from its parent trees and other poplar trees known to the inventor, primarily because of its contorted habit of growth. The ‘Gnarly Poplar’ variety produces leaves that are relatively thick and handsome, and insofar as observed as of this time, is disease-free. The tree is upright and graceful, and it is smaller in overall size than its F2 siblings. Like all poplars of its lineage, this contorted clone is vegetatively reproducible. No contorted poplar trees are known to the inventor.